Speak To Me Of Freedom
by Sharys Aogail
Summary: In a world torn apart by war and descrimination, two soldiers struggle to escape the lives that they had been cast into. But whether or not they make it out together is up to them. AU. YusukeHiei. Chap 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the (many) characters that are represented in this story, with a few small exceptions. But they die anyway so it's alright. Author's Note: I said I would try to have the first chapter up by April and what do you know? I'm a woman of my word. Rujutoshi, this goes out to you (as well as my wonderful lunatic weasel and my fluffy Ebony. You know who you are!). Why? BECAUSE I CAN! And thanks goes to my wonderful Zanthiel. I miss you! 

Warnings: Besides being a massive AU, this is a war-based fic, so expect blood, bad language, and all that good stuff. This is also a bit of a yaoi fic between Hiei and Yusuke, but that wont be for a while yet. Don't like any of the things mentioned? Then don't read the story you silly person!

Now . . . enjoy the story everyone! And REVIEW! Speak To Me Of Freedom

By: Sharys Aogail

Chapter 1

_Damn. Damn, damn, damn!_

Yusuke cursed himself again and again as he stumbled into the nearest trench, his wounded leg finally giving out on him. He rolled a good seven or eight feet before he came to a stop. _Graceful, very graceful,_ he thought sarcastically. Vaguely, he applauded himself on not loosing either of his magnums in his little spill. He lay there panting for a moment before he dragged himself into a sitting position against the dirt wall behind him.

Still a bit out of breath, he mechanically opened the chamber of one gun, dumping six empty shells to the dry, dusty earth. Digging into the small pouch at his hip, he then began to reload one bullet at a time.

"Having issues, Urameshi?"

Yusuke snarled at the man without bothering to look up. Although Kale was a Sergeant, as well as Yusuke's commanding officer, Yusuke held no respect for him. And Kale gave him no reason to.

Kale smirked a bit, running a hand through scruffy blonde hair. "I thought for sure the Vahlkrans had blasted your ass. A shame really."

"Go screw yourself, Kale Thanks to your wonderful leadership, we're fucked," Yusuke said harshly. "Now get the hell away from me."

Kale's eye narrowed, his fingers twitching towards one of the many throwing knives hanging from his belt.

Taking note, Yusuke spun the chamber closed, and brandished his heavy revolver in the man's general direction, the threat clear. "Have a problem, _sir_?"

Face red, the man whirled on his heel and stalked off.

_That's what I thought you fucking coward._

Yusuke slid the gun into its holster and then grabbed its twin and reloaded it as well. Only after that was done did he relax enough to really take in his surroundings.

The trench was no more than a deep, dried up creek bed where his squad had decided to take refuge. Soldiers were spread out over about thirty yards or so, the lucky ones that had managed to escape with their lives. Many, like him, were taking a moment to recuperate, while others were tending to their own wounds. Two over-worked medics could be seen taking charge of some of the more serious injuries, flitting from patient to patient. All of them were battered and bruised, their uniforms filthy and were tattered or burned.

Yusuke was no exception.

He shook his head as he mentally tallied survivors. It was hard to believe that they had been cut down to a third of their original number in a little less than three hours. But it was not so surprising given their opponent. They had been so overwhelmed by the enemy's forces that the survivors were forced to retreat. Yusuke himself nearly bit it when he realized he was out of ammo, with no place to stop and reload.

He bit down a bitter chuckle. _We are so screwed._

"Hey, Urameshi!"

Reacting to the familiar voice, Yusuke looked up in time to see a tall, burly redhead bury the tip of his sword into the earth before dropping down beside him. He nodded at the taller man, giving him a wry grin. "Made it out alive too, eh? Damn Kuwabara, at times I think you're a cockroach."

Instead of punching him like he would have back in basics, Kuwabara just gave him a shrug, and settled back into a more comfortable position. He pointed at Yusuke's leg. "You should have a medic take a look at that."

It was then that Yusuke got his first real look at the wound. Blood had completely soaked through the torn fabric, and the sheer amount obscured the wound itself. It was a deep round gash that bit a good inch and a half into his thigh. The hole was smaller than it should have been, but Yusuke paid it no mind. It was a nasty wound, and by all rights he shouldn't have been able to walk, much less run.

He gave himself two days before he made a full recovery.

"Nah, it looks worse than it is," Yusuke brushed it off before gesturing about the numerous burns that covered Kuwabara's body. "Worry about yourself, _you _look like you had a argument with someone's pet dragon."

He scowled and rubbed his singed cheek. "Fire mage," he growled. "I still can't believe they had fucking_ mages_!"

Yusuke clenched his jaw, but didn't comment, suppressing the urge to scratch the phoenix tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

Vahlkra had dispatched mages to engage them in open combat. Not one or two, like they had met in previous encounters, but a whole squad of them. It was certainly a first, as far as Yusuke knew anyway. Mages, like the stronger ones they had seen today, were rare and difficult to find. The Mageborn had a tendency to keep their heads down, and were exceptionally good about keeping themselves under the radar. They avoided attention like the plague.

To have so many in one location was . . . disconcerting to say the least.

"So . . . what do ya think it means?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke scowled. "How the hell should I know? As far as the big-wigs are concerned I'm just a grunt with a bad attitude and no respect for authority, so why would they tell me anything?"

"I was just saying . . ."

Yusuke gave a frustrated sigh and buried a hand in his loose, dark hair, suddenly craving a cigarette.

He was _sick_ of this war.

Over the past year Yusuke had gotten used to military life, along with all the battles and tension that came with it. He had to in order to stay sane. After the draft, war was no longer an option, but a requirement. He had been pissed when his name had been selected, and had even tried to evade it altogether. Unfortunately, he got as far as the city limit when he was caught.

It had taken ten men to subdue him and drag him back to the registration building.

This, of course, caused inquiries after several officers claimed that he was Mageborn. Tests were made, his skin was checked, but no matter how many times he was examined, the results were always inconclusive. Unfortunately, the inquiry was more than enough for word to spread, making most of his superiors watch him like a hawk. The extra attention led others to believe that he was privy to more classified information.

Or maybe it was just Kuwabara that believed that particular rumor.

Nevertheless, Yusuke had had enough. His business was his own, and he liked to keep it that way.

He rubbed his wrist absently, staring dully at the elaborate design resting against the delicate flesh. A dark phoenix was painted in mid-flight, it's blue flame wings curled upwards to wrap around his wrist. His family had once jokingly referred to it as the caretaker of secrets.

_My secrets . . . _

He often entertained the thought of desertion, dreaming of leaving the military to go somewhere, anywhere, where he would be left alone. However, deserters were punished harshly, and those who were caught were often used as a warning to others that also thought of leaving. But with the way the war was going, he was beginning to think it was worth the risk of getting caught.

He wasn't about to die for a bunch of jackasses he didn't give a damn about.

Yusuke was forcibly drawn from his thoughts when the ground rumbled, and officers began shouting orders. "Everyone make a break for the forest!"

"Are you_ fucking insane_!"

"Shut up! You're dead if you don't! Now move it! _That's an order_!"

Conditioned to take immediate action, Kuwabara leapt to his feet and wrenched his sword out of the earth. Others were doing the same, the majority drawing different kinds of blades while others, like Yusuke, drew guns from their respective holsters. Armed, they hauled themselves out of their temporary refuge and made a mad dash for the distant tree line. Yusuke stood stock still while others ran passed him, his instincts urging him to stay where he was.

He watched as the soldiers that scrambled topside were swiftly gunned down by bullets and magic. Only a handful of soldiers slipped past the barrage of attacks, countering a shower of bullets and other hand-thrown projectiles. Yusuke could only stare as one by one, his comrades fell. His throat tightened when Kuwabara was suddenly engulfed in flames. They weren't the textbook definition of "friends" but he had respected the man, as dense as he was.

Just another life lost in these stupid war games.

The sound of war cries, gun blasts and mage-fire was suddenly muffled as another sound rose in a gradual, but booming roar, accompanied by a wave of dry heat.

"INCOMING!" the warning came.

Too little, too late. That was all the warning any of them received before their whole world went up in an explosion of flame and ash.

oOoOo

_Wait for it . . . wait . . ._

Hidden high in the forest canopy, a slight figure held himself deathly still, his gaze steady and even trough the scope of his rifle. His breathing was calm and controlled, his hands never wavering from weight or exhaustion. Dark hair and dark clothing made him blend with the shadows. If it wasn't for his nine gleaming armbands, his stillness would have made him disappear completely.

Through his scope the target was clearly visible even from several hundred yards away, but a few scraggly trees and other soldiers that crowded nearby blocked his shot. His target was located on the far side of the shallow trench, adding distance as another layer of difficulty, albeit a minor one. Never one to waste bullets or to give away his position, the hunter waited patiently for his opening.

_Wait . . ._

The mage forces had cornered the remaining Jantan troops in a small dry creek bed, leaving them to huddle in their little ditch while they lay no more than a hundred yards away, waiting for their prey to resurface. A few straggling soldiers were picked off before they could rejoin the rest of their group, their carelessness paid for with their lives.

The little group shifted a bit, the target turning just a little to the right-

A single shot rang out with the target dropping like a stone not a moment later. The sniper watched a little longer as soldiers scrambled towards his victim, reminding him strongly of flies gathering at a carcass. 

_Another lamb to the slaughter, may the gods be merciful._

The job done he lowered his rifle to rest in his lap as he settled himself back against the tree trunk. His orders were to return immediately, but he ignored them for now, enjoying his solitude while it lasted. His pale hand drifted to his waist, coming to rest lightly on the hilt of a katana. While not his primary weapon during his assignments he preferred it to his rifle any day, the well-worn blade holding more meaning for him. Allowing himself to relax, he willed the tension out of his muscles and closed his eyes.

Vibrant red eyes that were a sure mark of a Mageborn.

But then again all of the Shades of Vahlkra were Mageborn.

After a few more minutes of peace, all of his senses were suddenly activated by the sudden presence of a new foreign energy originating from the direction of the battlefield.

Lifting his rifle against his shoulder, the Shade scanned the grounds below, searching for the cause of power. His eyebrows scrunched together a bit as tried to make sense of what he was seeing. The Jantans had completely abandoned their hiding place. The soldiers scrambled out of their holes and made a beeline for the forest, but were swiftly brought down by the waiting mages.

_Did the entire Jantan Army turn suicidal?_

Then he heard it.

It was a low rumble, reminiscent of oncoming thunder, accompanied by a tremendous amount of unmistakable energy.

Realization struck like a ton of bricks.

_That sadistic bastard is going to kill us all!_

Without hesitation, the Shade slung his rifle across his back and leapt from his perch. Dropping a good thirty-five feet, he hit the ground running, the initial impact having no effect on his enhanced body. He was no more than a black blur as he desperately tried to put some distance between himself and what was coming.

The ground suddenly heaved upwards, sending the Shade crashing to the ground and into a tree.

oOoOo

REVIEW!

Author's Note: Oh my god, an actual _long _first chapter! Wow!   
This is an idea that has been rolling around in my head for a while now, and I've spent the last three months putting it together in a halfway decent story. The original idea for this story was based on Pat Benetar's song Too Long A Soldier. Great song. Anyway, the end result is a bit of a far cry from the original idea, but I liked it a lot better. From what I gather I'm looking at a 20 chapter story, and I am very much looking forward to writing it. 

Regarding guns and military standings . . . I am not an expert on either subject, so . . . forgive any inconsistencies. I'm researching to make it a bit more believable, but I only have so much to work with. If you see any glaring mistakes (about anything) please point them out, the help would be very much appreciated. Lots of love people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wow, what a surprise . . .

Author's Note: Thank you Ebony, and Rujutoshi for actually REVIEWING the first chapter, it was much appreciated.

Speak To Me Of Freedom 

By: Sharys Aogail

Chapter 2

He drifted like a restless ghost, his feet slowly dragging his battered body away from the others. His warm brown eyes grew dull as they saw more and more of the carnage, his heart numb in response to the massive loss of life.

The field looked like Hell's tomb. The grassy area surrounding the creek was now scorched black, and huge sections of dirt were now displaced, creating smoldering mounds of earth. Mangled bodies and discarded weapons littered the ground, some of the corpses burned or crushed. Most of them were no more than a matted tangle of limbs and blood, while others were charred beyond all recognition.

The elemental charge had killed everyone. Vahlkran . . . Jantan . . . it didn't matter anymore. Yusuke had awakened some hours later; his body throbbing and half buried under rocks and scorched earth. The hallowed-out creek had provided some cover, but it shouldn't have been enough to make a difference.

It was a miracle Yusuke had survived.

In the silence, a small rasping noise caught his attention. After a moment of searching, he found a woman in the wreckage, her mouth moving as if to speak. She lay sprawled over two other bodies, the three forms creating an insane tangle of blood and limbs. She lay gasping for breath, blood spilling from her trembling lips.

Half of her side was missing.

"H . . .he's coming!" she breathed, eyes wild. "They're here . . ! Wait . . . dear gods wait . . ."

Yusuke just watched as she thrashed briefly, until her eyes found him and she grew still. She reached out to him with a bloodied arm. Mind now completely numb, he stepped forward and kneeled beside her. As he clasped her outstretched hand he noticed the small mark branded on the inside of her arm; a thick black cross inscribed within a heavy circle.

The Vahlkran mage-brand.

She gripped his hand like a vice, her voice suddenly stronger and more insistent. "He's here, he's_ here_! Can't you see him? It's bright, so bright . . ."

Yusuke felt a wave of sympathy. _She's delusional_, he realized.

"Not . . . yet!" Her chest suddenly spasmed, and her eyes clenched shut. When she opened them, Yusuke could have sworn that they held a violet gleam. He jerked when she suddenly grabbed his face harshly, but fell deathly still when her voice drifted through his mind, the words rapid but clear. _Listen, listen! He's here! He shall know what we did not, and Death will send Darkness to hunt him. Even when bound, the Dragon and the Phoenix will become blinded and part. Aided by the Dead Prince, he will be rewarded by the one who fears him most. Lost . . . he's lost! No! Listen to me! The Dragon . . . the Dragon is in the Shadow's Den . . . please . . . don't . . . _

The gleam in her eyes faded, and her hold slipped away. Gasping, Yusuke scrambled back, watching warily as the woman fell still, her body finally collapsing in on itself. Breathing hard, Yusuke stared blankly at the dead mage, her last words echoing in his head.

_Don't leave him._

oOoOo

Branches swirled in and out of his vision, becoming a kaleidoscope of golds and greens before phasing out to a muted black. His mind felt as blurry as his vision, making it hard to concentrate on more than one thing at a time. His breathing was slow and shallow, every tiny movement causing his chest to ache dully.

And his head was pounding . . .

_. . . hear me? Focus! Come on, talk to me!_

A sweet, and quite feminine, voice quivered in his mind, overrun with worry. He shook his head to rid himself of it and was rewarded with a sharp stab of pain directly to his temple. Oddly enough, the pain helped ground his thoughts enough to realize that the voice was familiar.

_Please!_

He gathered his wits a little more and reached out to the voice, feeling the warmth of one mind brushing another. The other let out a relieved cry.

_Thank the gods! Now try to remember. What happened?_

In small flashes he recalled his mission. The target. The kill. The shock wave. The searing heat from the explosion that rivaled his own summoned blazes. The other flinched as she received the images, but did not comment.

He lay there a few minutes longer, waiting for his mind to clear. Realizing that remaining where he was could be potentially dangerous, he rolled over onto his stomach. He bit back a scream.

His arm was broken.

_What happened? Are you alright? Hey! _

He swallowed hard and formed a reply. _It's alright. I'll be fine in a moment._

Gritting his teeth he dragged his good limbs beneath him, and struggled to push himself to his feet. Once standing his vision tilted, forcing him to brace himself on the tree behind him. He growled in frustration.

At this rate, he wasn't going anywhere.

_Relax for a moment then. You need to take care of your wounds anyway._

It was then that he heard a small rustle of movement to the side. Reaching for his katana, the Shade glared at the intruder, red eyes flashing dangerously.

There was a long pause, and then a young soldier stepped into view, with two gleaming revolvers focused intently on the Shade. The aim was true and steady, telling of the young man's experience even without a shot being fired. His dark green uniform clearly labeled him as one of Jantay's little lapdogs.

Ignoring the pain lancing through his arm and chest, he pushed away from the tree and slid into a defensive stance. Blood dripped into his eyes and his body throbbed, but he refused to flinch, not daring to lose sight of his enemy. The Shade silently prayed that the Jantan would move on.

The Shade watched closely as the Jantan seemed to have an argument with himself, his brown eyes flickering every now and then. Almost uncertain.

With a frustrated sigh, the Jantan slowly lowered his weapons, making the movement as deliberate as possible. "Hey, look I don't want to fight," he said irritably, sliding his guns into twin holsters strapped to his thighs.

_What the hell? _The Shade asked himself.

_Is something wrong?_

When the Jantan took a tiny step forward, the Shade's reaction was instantaneous. His katana had been drawn, and was held at the ready in a clear warning. The Jantan blanched, and held up now-empty hands. "Hey! I _said _I didn't want to fight! I just want to help."

Unconvinced, the Shade growled, then hid a wince as a spike of pain shot through his ribs. "Want to help? Keep the hell away from me."

The younger man's eyes narrowed, before he defiantly took another step forward.

"I said _keep back_!" In a sudden fury, the Shade gathered all his remaining energy into a concentrated barrier and then flung it out towards the arrogant fool. With a yelp of surprise, the Jantan brought up his hands just in time to meet the barrier, shouting as the energy burned his skin.

Then the impossible happened.

Seconds after contact, the barrier snapped, causing all the energy to backlash into the caster. The Shade was thrown back, the magic overloading both his body and mind.

_What happened? Answer me! Hiei? _

Slowly his conscious faded out, his sister's panicked voice rang in his mind.

_Hiei!_

oOoOo

Author's Note: Alright people, this is how it works, I don't update unless I get at least one new review (though more would be appreciated and acknowledged) per posted chapter. So if you do like the story, and want more of it, let me know and I would be happy to oblige. Not all chapters will be this short, I assure you.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks To: 

Rujutoshi: Always glad to hear from ya! I would apologize about the telepathic confusion, but it was kinda intentional . . .

Ebony (Or whoever): No promises! Heehee! Oh, Fier, Copper, and Falla (Shanti's foxie) wanted to say hello to Lady Pearl and hopes to see her soon. (grin)

Demonic Cow: I'm glad my story wasn't what you were expecting, you have no idea how much of a compliment that was! Now for your Questions . . . . if you were referring to the chick Yusuke found then yes, you were supposed to be confused. But try to remember it! (hint hint) Tattoos in general play a pretty major role in this story, so if they show up, it means something, but not always what you think! No, not all Mages can use Telepathy, though the gift is common in minor degrees. The range is usually tiny, and very weak, making most who have it pretty useless. If I missed something, please tell me, thanks!

Hyperdude: Heh, I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for your review!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the sexiness that is Hiei and Yusuke, but sadly it simply isn't so. That's life for ya.

Speak To Me Of Freedom By: Sharys Aogail 

Chapter 3

Yusuke knew what he was. If the white headband wasn't proof enough, the nine strips of gold that decorated his arms were a clear testament of the men that have fallen under his hands. Each gleaming circlet represented fifty lives lost, lives that could never be brought back.

At first glance, he hadn't looked that impressive, with his diminutive height and oddly spiked black hair. But his eyes told of something more, the color declaring him a Mageborn, and the intensity screaming with experience. Of course Yusuke knew what he was.

The man was a Shadow Runner, the Vahlkran Special Forces unit that had been said to rival Jantay's own Hell Hunters. Every one of them was a natural born killer it was said, as well as powerful Mages. Every Jantan rookie was told horror stories about their capabilities, often hearing tales of their unfortunate victims.

Yusuke knew this, yet he helped him anyway, whether the other soldier wanted him to or not. He had been surprised to find another survivor, but had been simply _astounded_ to find him still ready to fight. Blood had been pouring freely down the side of his face, and his arm was twisted at an odd angle, clearly broken.

Even with that and who knew what else, the man was still willing to fight, even managing to use some form of magic (though it seemed a bit ineffective). The Gods knew Yusuke was a stubborn bastard, but this guy flat out refused to give in. If his body hadn't copped out on him, Yusuke was willing to bet he would still be trying to defend himself. I guess you could say he respected him for it.

After the small soldier had collapsed, Yusuke had gathered the other's forgotten weapons and dragged them both to a small creek where Yusuke could take care of both of their wounds. Personally Yusuke couldn't figure out how the guy had been standing at all. Most of the man's ribs were either cracked or broken, and his left arm was snapped in two different places. Some of the exposed skin held some nasty burns. Plus he was bleeding profusely from a large wound near his temple. Yusuke wasn't sure, but he thought that the skull had a small fracture.

Yusuke wasn't a medic, but he knew enough to help. Sacrificing his uniform jacket, he used the knife stashed in his boot to create long strips for bandages. He took care of his head first, slipping off his stained headband before carefully cleaning the gash as best he could and wrapping it. Realizing he couldn't do much for the burns besides washing them, Yusuke moved on to some of the more serious wounds. He bound his chest as best he could, hoping to give the man's battered ribcage at least some support. Finally, Yusuke set and splinted the broken arm using a stick, the scraps that remained, and two of his patient's many belts to secure it tightly.

With his task finished, Yusuke scratched the back of his head and stared down at the man that was supposed to be his enemy. "Why do I get the feeling you're gonna give me nothing but trouble?" he grumbled, not really expecting the Vahlkran to answer.

Images of began floating to the surface, reminding him of a past best left forgotten. With a low growl, Yusuke shook his head as he brushed the thoughts aside, forcing it back where it belonged. It would be better if such things could be locked away forever.

_The past is the past,_ Yusuke told himself harshly. _Leave it be._

With that thought securely in his mind, he walked over to the creek to wash off his own cuts and burns, all the while thinking about what he would do next.

oOoOo

When Hiei awoke his first impulse was to reach for his sword. The reflex came to an abrupt halt when he realized that he couldn't move his left arm. He laid still for a moment longer as his memory washed over him, his last encounter soon becoming fresh in his mind. Mindful of his injuries, Hiei slowly sat up and took stock of the situation.

While not at it's proper place on his belt, his katana was laid out next to him, easily within his reach, along with his rifle. His wounds had obviously been tended to, with his arm splinted and the tight bandage that had replaced his usual headband. And seeing that he was breathing with a relatively small amount of pain, he suspected that his chest was bandaged as well.

As Hiei looked around, his eyes hardened as they found the man that had diffused his barrier. He was sleeping with his back against a tree, his arms folded across his chest and his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

Remembering how the man had rendered him unconscious, Hiei growled and grabbed his rifle and lifted it against his shoulder, using his knee and splinted arm to steady his aim.

The Jantan cracked open one eye and smiled, showing that he had been awake the whole time. "Enjoy your beauty sleep?"

Hiei glared at the young Jantan. "What kind of suicidal _moron_ tends to an enemy soldier and leaves him _armed_?"

The other man chuckled and leaned forward, scratching the back of his head. "Heh! Me, I guess. But if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now."

_Why that presumptuous bastard . . . ! _Hiei squeezed the trigger and was rewarded with a loud CLICK! "What the -?"

"Looking for these?" The Jantan's eyes gleamed as he pulled something from his pockets, revealing a long .30 caliber round. He gave a mischievous grin. "I'm not a complete idiot. The sword's only good at close range, and without these, your gun's nothing but a fancy club."

Hiei cast the gun aside as he felt his blood begin to boil, and tried to keep a tight rein on his temper. His magic reserves were as good as gone, and while he would love to see the bastard burn, to tap into his life energy even a little would be suicide at this point. He clenched his fists to keep from lashing out. "Why didn't you kill me?" he bit out with a snarl. "I am your enemy!"

"Oh. So you wanted to be left for dead, is that it?"

"I was fine until you came around and fucked things up!"

The Jantan looked amused. "_Really_. From what I remember you could barely stand on your own two feet. Now, I don't know what the hellthe Big Boys on your side were thinking, but soon reinforcements are going to come from Jantay. If they find you here, they _will _kill you. Or worse. We need to get out of here soon, or would you rather wait for the welcoming committee?"

Hiei's gaze darkened at "we." "Don't you want to wait for your little friends?"

The Shade blinked as the Jantan suddenly burst out laughing. "_Hell _no! As of right now I am officially resigned. The only way I'm going back to the military is if they're carting me in a body bag."

_A deserter? _Hiei's eyes narrowed. If the man had turned traitor once, it stands to reason that he would do it again.

Seeming to sense where his thoughts were going, the Jantan stood and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "Hey, listen, I'm not asking you to trust me. Hell, I'm not even asking you to like me. But right now I'm the only thing you've got."

Hiei's anger flared up in an instant, his glare becoming scorching. He desperately wanted to show this bastard that he could take care of himself. "What makes you think I need you?"

With a smirk, the taller man folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against his tree. "Alright short-stuff, prove it. Try to stand."

Biting back a particularly nasty comment, took up his sheathed sword andused it to haul himself to his feet. His injuries screamed in protest, but he ignored the pain stare at the Jantan defiantly.

"Very good. Now let's see you walk."

Suddenly overconfident, he took a step forward only to stumble over his own feet. His sword was the only thing that saved him from a fall. It was clear his body couldn't fully handle his own slight weight.

"You were saying?" the Jantan asked.

Gritting his teeth, Hiei looked away, his pride now as battered as his body. With his strength and magic gone, if it came down to any sort of confrontation he would lose. There would be no possible way he could win a straight fight. "Bastard," he hissed softly, his voice bitter.

Letting loose another sigh, the Jantan moved to kneel near Hiei, coming just within striking distance. "Look . . . we could argue for hours, but at the moment _we don't have the time_. Hating my guts is all fine and good, but we need to jam before my buddies decide it's a good time to swing by. Three days, just until you can travel on your own. Hell, you can even kill me afterwards." He held out a gloved hand to Hiei. "So?"

"I'll hold you to that," Hiei growled lightly, slowly accepting the proffered hand.

The Jantan gave a cheerful grin before hauling the smaller man to his feet. "I'm sure you will." He shifted until Hiei was leaning against him for support. "The name's Yusuke, just in case you wanted to make me a tombstone."

"Hn. Hiei."

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry that this took so long to get out, but you know how it goes, school, More school, horse ranch, friends . . . life! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a long one, and should be up relatively soon. Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! You guys ROCK! Remember, no new reviews means no new chapters! Cheers!-

Sharys


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know, I lied. This chapter ended up being shorter than the last one, but it was either this or some horribly long monster. And relatively soon . . . damn me and my big mouth. I really didn't mean for it to take this long to get this chapter posted. So yeah, sorry . . . - Sharys 

Disclaimer: Nope, the character's still aren't mine. (sulks) . . . dammit.

Speak To Me Of Freedom

By: Sharys Aogail Chapter 4

The mismatched pair finally stopped early the next evening, with Yusuke declaring loudly that he needed a break from Hiei's dead weight. The true reason, Hiei soon found out, was that he wanted to check on his wounds and to give them both some much needed rest. Not like Hiei would admit that the break was welcome.

As the day had rolled past, Hiei had had more than enough time to actually _think_ about the situation he was in. With his background and upbringing, he found it difficult to believe that Yusuke, a Jantan, an _enemy_, would help him out of the goodness of his heart. There must have been something he wanted or some other ulterior motive behind this supposedly random act of "kindness". Maybe not now, but somewhere along the road he would end up asking for something in return. It was only a matter of time.

Nothing ever came for free.

So he would keep quiet and wait until he was able to efficiently defend himself. As soon as his strength returned, he would dispose of the bastard that had made a fool of him and then return to base where he was long overdue. His magic reserves were finally beginning to replenish themselves, but it would be a while yet before he could summon anything stronger than a few flickering candle flames. Hiei was not a patient person by nature, but the image of Yusuke engulfed in black fire was incentive enough to wait.

A fine layer of mist had settled over the woods, giving the two battered soldiers some additional cover while they relaxed. They had discovered a small cove of boulders wedged between two towering oaks, the tangle of rocks, roots and dirt creating a relatively comfortable place to rest. No sooner than his self-proclaimed task as nursemaid was done, Yusuke had claimed a cozy little hallow as his own and promptly went to sleep.

Hiei glared at the Jantan's apparent laziness, but didn't comment. Hiei was tired as well but he wasn't ready to go to sleep quite yet. He didn't mind taking first watch.

Besides, he had business to attend to. As soon as he was sure Yusuke was asleep, he allowed himself to relax and reached out with his mind, searching. The link between himself and his sister had been eerily silent without the even the barest of touches, leaving Hiei more than a little concerned. Even though it had been years since they had last seen each other face to face, they both made it a point to stay in contact, notifying the other of their location (if possible) and how they were doing. This was the only real comfort the siblings had, assured by the near-constant contact however small.

And Yukina had been far too silent.

When Hiei received no reply, he reached out further, stretching to the very limits of his range, no longer caring if he ended up broadcasting.

There.

The warm aquamarine of Yukina's mind brushed against his, the touch fading even as they made the connection. Well aware that time was short, she began sending him her thoughts and feelings. She was scared and stressed, and so relieved that he was alright. She was also confused and nervous. They were moving her and she had no idea why, and no one would tell her anything, not even the nice guard that had given her the pretty ribbon. No one ever told her anything . . .

Realizing the connection was about to break completely, he sent her what reassurance he could and repeated the promise he had made so long ago.

He felt her smile even as she slipped from his grasp, leaving him in an empty silence.

Coming back to himself Hiei sighed and leaned forward even as his eyes slid back open. His good hand curled into a fist, small nails biting into pale skin.

How much longer could he do this? He'd been playing their game for years, and after each passing assignment he told himself that he was that much closer to his goal. He'd played by their rules and did as they asked, as he was _told_, and waited. He couldn't retaliate, not now, not when they had her. But with things as they were how much longer could he afford to wait?

_I'll come for you. Soon._

As Hiei once more took in his battered body, his hand clenched tighter, the nails drawing blood. He prayed that he didn't make himself a liar.

With that final thought on his mind, he rose to wake Yusuke so he could get some sleep as well.

oOoOo

Yusuke woke to a blinding pain to his gut, and the harsh sound of someone barking orders.

"I said on your feet you little worm!"

Gasping for air, his eyes snapped open to glare at the man who had kicked him, and was met with not one, but nearly two dozen hard-faced soldiers. He blinked slowly, taking in the dull green uniform jackets, darker camouflage pants and the unmistakable triangular insignia emblazoned on each and every one of them.

Suddenly remembering the Vahlkran beside him, Yusuke leapt to his feet and drew his magnums, the identical barrels darting from one soldier to the next, warning them to stay back.

The Jantan forces had found them. And they were trapped, cornered in the very alcove they had taken shelter in the night before.

Yusuke heard the soft hissing of steel behind him and realized that Hiei was awake as well. He took a step closer to the small Shade, purposely positioning himself between him and the other soldiers. He glared fiercely at them, his eyes daring them to come closer.

But Yusuke was forced to realize the truth of the matter. There were more men than he had bullets, and once he ran out there would be no time to stop and reload.

"It's been a long time Yusuke."

Yusuke's eyes widened at the familiar voice, his whole body seizing up and trembling ever so slightly.

Stepping away from the rest of his men, a tall long-limbed man came into view, a smirk sliding into place on his deeply tanned face. His smirk seemed to grow as he took in Yusuke's rigid posture. "And here I was beginning to think you had forgotten me," Sensui said, the captain's voice deceptively light.

Attempting to calm his rapidly fraying nerves, Yusuke swallowed hard and adjusted his grip on his guns, his knuckles long since gone white. His jaw clenched tight as he beat down a wave of unpleasant memories, refusing to falter now when it truly mattered.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei hissed to him quietly.

"Shut up Hiei," Yusuke warned tightly.

Seemingly for the first time, Sensui took notice of the small man kneeling behind Yusuke. "Consorting with the enemy now, Yusuke . . .or is he your new pet?"

Several soldiers chuckled while both Hiei and Yusuke growled at the term.

"No? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we took the little Vahlkran off your hands then."

With a snarl, Yusuke cocked both of his guns single-handedly, months of practice making the action automatic. This was their final warning. "Touch him and every one of you bastards die here!"

There was a long silence as Sensui regarded the man before him. "Have it your way then. Yusuke Urameshi, you stand before us charged of treason." He signaled his men. "Arrest him, then kill the Vahlkran. I'll be sure to mention your names to the Emperor."

The first soldier to step forward dropped like a stone, half of his skull suddenly gone in an explosion of crimson liquid. A single wisp of smoke drifted from a gun barrel, smoldering brown eyes waiting for their next victim to come forward.

They didn't have to wait long.

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so glad I actually got this out with everything that's been happening lately. My High School days are coming to a close in a massive flurry of awards, appointments, fieldtrips, paperwork, and activities. I had a graduation party to plan, a prom dress to hem, tickets to buy, and a convention to prepare for. Whew.

Special Thanks To: 

Rujutoshi: Heehee! Thanks, as usual! Always good to hear from ya!

Nobody's Business: Some of the gaps that you pointed out were intentional, but I'll try to work on the others. Thank you for being observant, and for giving your suggestions and for taking the time to comment at all. I never was any good about describing clothing . . . my own wardrobe consists of battered t-shirts (namely my brother's) and a comfy pair of jeans.

DarknessFireAngel: I'm so glad people think that I'm keeping everyone in character. I try, but I don't always know if I'm pulling it off or not.

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Hey wow! Thanks! I'm glad that I managed to get your attention. (I've seen your review for Rujutoshi, and so was thrilled to get a review from a name I recognized) I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

Hyperdude: Don't give him too much credit yet! It's still early in the story!

Cursed Moon Blade: (waves) Cool name. I hope your confusion goes away as the story progresses.

Lady Pearl Lightquest: "Get cracking"? Ebby darling, I love ya too but BITE ME! I have a life too . . . somewhere. Really. Stop laughing at me!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well here we go again! Beware of grammatical errors due to technical difficulties. Once I'm able to access the corrected version I'll post it. My, I have very prompt reviewers! (some of which have some rather interesting ideas . . . /sweats/) Much violence in this chapter, it is a war after all! Here is where the real story begins. Definitely not one of my best chapters but it works. Anyway, High School is over and I don't start any new college courses until Fall. So what does that mean for you all? UPDATES! (hopefully) Enjoy people! –Sharys

Side Note: I have artwork up! The collection thus far is small, but that's only because I don't have a scanner at home. You can find me at (www.sharysaogail. I have a little something for STMOF, and the first draft of the cover will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I hold no legal rights over the characters of YuYu Hakusho. However I do have fun messing with them in fanfiction and fanart. Ahh . . . the life of a fangirl . . .

Speak To Me Of Freedom 

By: Sharys Aogail

Chapter 5

Yusuke proved that he was an excellent marksman. Even under stress and while presented with swift moving targets, every shot fired scored either a fatal or crippling hit. Seven soldiers went down like the first, dead before they even hit the ground, while the remaining four were left to bleed out or were rendered useless.

Adrenaline hummed in Yusuke's ears and vibrated through his veins, making everything too fast and too sharp. His body moved automatically as everything came down to action and response. When he ran out of bullets he charged in close, reversing the grip on his guns and using them to weigh down his punches, not even feeling the damage it did to his own hands. With the barrels lying parallel to his bare arms, Yusuke managed to deflect and parry some of the soldiers with edged weapons.

Yusuke was skilled, yes, but there were still too many soldiers, and Sensui hadn't even jumped into the fray yet. Even with his body this hyped up, this responsive, his muscled were beginning to protest, forgotten scrapes and hidden bruises resurfacing to make themselves known. If he didn't find a way to change the tide soon, he wouldn't stand a chance. And then Hiei would be fair game.

Something warm and faint pulsed in his chest, whispering of something forbidden, a solution. Suggesting that-

_NO! Push them back! Keep them away! Find something else!_

In the split second Yusuke had hesitated, one of the Jantans slipped past his guard. At the last second Yusuke tilted his head away and brought his arm up to deflect the blow, the wakazashi grazing his collarbone instead of slicing an artery.

"Take him _alive_!" Sensui barked, the sharp command causing his men to pause in their actions.

Taking advantage of their sudden inattention, Yusuke's heel came across the nearest Jantan's jaw with a thick crack. The man crumpled to the ground, his neck broken.

"_Bastard_!" another roared, pulling several small silver objects from a pouch and flinging them with a deadly accuracy. Yusuke staggered back, three shuriken now logged in his chest.

Unnatural heat flared at the pain, pulsing once then dying out. He growled low in his chest before jumping back into the fray, never stopping to remove the shuriken.

Even on his adrenaline high, his was quickly becoming too much for Yusuke to handle alone. For every man he killed or disarmed it seemed like another would always take his place. He grit his teeth against the pain and the slow creep of panic but he knew he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Then it was suddenly over. Someone managed to kick out his knee, his whole leg instantly collapsing under him. The moment he was down the soldiers swarmed him, one of them kneed him in the face while another disarmed him, twisting his arms so brutally behind his back that he was forced to release his unloaded magnums. He struggled against them and was given a swift kick to the gut for his trouble.

When he could breathe again he growled and spit on the nearest soldier's boot, the blood-tainted liquid staining the leather. The soldier looked as if he was about to run him through with his dagger.

"Enough," Sensui commanded, finally approaching. "Just hold him down. There is nothing more the traitor can do at the moment."

The hold on his arms tightened and new hands gripped his shoulders, rough fingers pressing tight enough to bruise. With burning eyes, Yusuke surveyed the damage around him before turning his head to stare at his former superior officer. Despite the situation, Yusuke felt a cold sense of satisfaction. He had demolished the main body of Sensui's troops single handedly, with only seven soldiers left standing, not including the Captain himself.

There was the sound of a scuffle behind him, and Hiei was dragged into Yusuke's line of vision. Although Hiei was no longer carrying his sword, Yusuke couldn't help but note the blood dripping down one Jantan's face, where the Vhalkran had slashed him. An inch more to the left and the man would have been missing an eye.

Frowning slightly, Sensui stepped up to a restrained and glaring Hiei, long tanned fingers tracing the five gold bands on one arm before glancing at the four on the other. "You keep very dangerous company Yusuke."

"Sure as Hell beats the company back home. At least he has some sense of honor," Yusuke bit back. Warnings were going off in his mind and the pulsing heat came back, coiling and festering deep in his chest in an unstable mass, held back only by over a decades worth of mental walls. Yusuke struggled to suppress it, but in his growing panic it only grew faster, begging to be unleashed.

"Really . . ." the Jantan captain stepped back and eyed the small Vhalkran before him, scrutinizing. "I thought you had learned by now. Honor has no place here."

"Captain?" one Jantan private asked. "What do you want us to do?"

In answer, Sensui kicked upwards, catching Hiei under the chin. He watched dispassionately as the Vhalkran ground his teeth together, blood now dripping from his pale lips.

Yusuke saw red. He lunged against the men holding him, the fire in his veins making him react without thinking. Knowing what it was, what it had to be, he fought back, struggling to hold fast to his walls. "Stop it," Yusuke warned, his face reflecting his internal struggle.

Sensui paid him no mind. "Lift him up."

Yusuke watched as Hiei was hauled roughly back on his feet. As he looked on his vision blurred and sharpened, the colors becoming disturbingly tainted. He saw after-images of his partner as red-eyed man tried once more to free himself.

"Hold him still."

"Stop!" Yusuke gasped, his whole body shaking as he strained for control. _Oh gods don't do this to me, not again . . . _"You don't know what you're doing!"

At this Sensui spared him a glance. Then with an arrogant smirk he delivered a vicious blow to Hiei's broken ribs.

Hiei's scream pierced the air, the sound shattering Yusuke's fragile control. The pulse within his chest seemed to burst outwards, and with it came another scream, this one a haunting echo of the past.

The rest was nothing but blue fury.

oOoOo

Blinding pain lanced through his chest and spine, so sharp and explosive, that he couldn't bite back his scream. Without knowing quite why, the soldiers released him, dropping him unceremoniously on his broken arm. They left him there on the ground as he gasped and coughed up blood, trying to clear his lungs.

Even through the pain-induced haze, Hiei felt the sudden gathering of raw magic right before it erupted. His eyes snapped open to see wild magic surge through the air, the sheer amount of excess causing it to crack and fizzle dangerously through the air. It was powerful, tremendously so, but unrefined, showing the user's apparent lack of skill and experience.

It was then that Hiei focused on the Mage himself, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Yusuke was at the center of it all, clutching his hair and doubled over, completely engulfed in a violently swirling vortex of blinding blue energy that was his aura. He stood at the heart of the storm with his magewinds wrapped tightly around him in a semblance of blue fire, the blaze itself a prelude to his wrath. Extensive black tribal patterns covered his skin, painted on his back and chest and down his arms. The designs flickered and died with every pulse of power, and when he finally looked up, the markings on his face turned his visage decidedly feral. His warm brown eyes were gone, now replaced by blinding blue orbs that reflected a cold and unforgiving rage. His eyes never wavered, even as he ripped the shuriken from his own chest.

The man was hardly recognizable.

Yusuke looked past him, up to the men who had been restraining him moments before. With a vicious snarl, he was on them in an instant, his storm trailing obediently behind him. Blood sprayed like crimson rain as he ripped one man's throat out and crushed the spinal column of the other. All Hiei could do was watch as Yusuke ripped them apart with his bare hands, his strength fueled by rage and wild magic.

The remainder of Sensui's men were slaughtered like cattle. Hiei watched it all with a morbid sense of fascination. Before Hiei's eyes, Yusuke systematically killed them all, watching as the ones that fought lasted a split second longer than the ones that didn't. They looked like ants struggling against a tsunami.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei caught a flash of movement. Sensui lunged for him while Yusuke was distracted, aiming to finish him off before dealing with the traitorous renegade. Hiei's own movements were sluggish and realized blankly that he couldn't move fast enough.

Yusuke was there before the man could touch him, and grabbed Sensui's fist, squeezing it until Hiei heard the bones snap under the pressure. "Don't touch him," Yusuke growled, the tattoos and blood spatter on his face making him look deranged. Twisting his arm violently, Yusuke gave a mighty kick, sending the Captain into a tree with a shower of splintered wood. "_Don't you **ever** touch him_!"

The moment Sensui rose back to his feet, Yusuke lunged at him in a whirlwind of fists and screams. The Jantan Captain was no time to retaliate as Yusuke punched, kicked and clawed everything he could touch, with unused magic rolling off of him like wildfire. With a particularly heavy blow, Sensui fell back onto the ground and soon found his air supply cut off as Yusuke wrapped both hands around the taller man's neck.

Even from where he stood, Hiei could see the expression on Yusuke's face as he slowly squeezed the life out of another human being. It was eerie seeing such cold satisfaction there, as Sensui twisted and writhed, trying desperately to breathe. Something wasn't quite right. His eyes were too blank, too unfocused. Almost possessed.

With a start, Hiei realized what had happened and somehow found his voice.

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke's head jerked back as if slapped, his wild magic visibly faltering. His shoulders lost some of their tension, his death grip on Sensui's neck easing as the rage slowly released its hold. His blazing aura flickered and faded out, the excess power receding back into its source, causing the majority of the tribal tattoos to fade as well. Even with the power gone from sight, Yusuke's skin still held a residual glow from it's recent use.

"Yusuke?" Hiei called again, cautiously.

Suddenly aware of what he was doing Yusuke dropped Sensui altogether, stumbling back as he realized the man wasn't moving. He looked down at himself, giving a startled stare at the sheer amount of blood coating his hands and trailing down his arms in small rivers. "What did I . . . ?" he trailed off, his eyes finally meeting Hiei's crimson staining his tanned face and beaded in his hair. Brown eyes searched for something unknown. "I did this, didn't I? I lost it."

Hiei said nothing to that, letting the other man adjust on his own.

They stood there silently among the now bloodstained grove, with the smell of battle and death lingering in the air.

"We have to get out of here," Yusuke said suddenly, clearly putting his thoughts and confusion aside for later. That said, he approached Hiei and helped him to his feet, his cautious touch a welcome change after his rough treatment. However, when skin met skin, Hiei's senses sparked as he came into direct contact with the raw magic lingering in Yusuke's very flesh.

Hiei blinked as a pleasant warmth washed through him, relieving pain and pouring strength back into his body. Instead of rejecting the sudden flow of foreign magic, his own magic assimilated it without his command, using it to repair his damaged body. When Hiei realized that he could now stand without pain, he broke away from Yusuke's hold, noting that even with the contact broken, the remaining magic continued to rejuvenate his body.

Hiei had never heard of such compatibility between mages before.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke suddenly asked him seriously. "Are you sure you can move on your own?"

"I'm fine," Hiei replied shortly, a flash of insight telling him that Yusuke had been completely unaware of what he was doing. He would ask him questions later, right now they had other problems to attend to. "Gather up anything useful and let's get the Hell out of here."

And within five minutes, they had found their discarded weapons, collected what supplies they could and left the bloodied grove behind.

oOoOo

Author's Notes: I hope I didn't make Hiei seem that weak, but his injuries are just _that bad_. I apologize in advance if it bothered anyone. I didn't think this chapter would be this hard to write, but all the bloodshed was more fun then I expected. Ahem . . . Moving on.

All right people, I decided to get a little creative with Yusuke's hand-to –hand scene at the beginning of the chapter. I experimented a bit with my brother's airsoft gun, but it's a bit smaller than the Magnums that our boy carries so I had to take that into consideration as well. (I also figured that any of the inconsistencies could be blamed on the fact that this is an AU and their guns were probably developed differently from ours anyway.)

I was later informed by my dear boyfriend Zanthiel that Yusuke used his guns like a pair of tonfas. He showed me a site with pictures and everything, and he was right. So, yeah, if you don't know what a tonfa is check it out. They're pretty cool.

Special Thanks:

Hyperdude: How's _that_ for kicking Jantan ass? Hee hee . . . it was fun.

Kikira-san: Yay for new reviewers! Er, about our favorite siblings . . . Yukina is not being held by the Jantans. (But I guess "enemy" is proper enough) Cheers!

Rujutoshi: You more or less have the gist of it. And, as always, thank you for your comments. Hey, and let me know about the story with the horse! You're making me wanna draw fanart . . .

Kit-Kit: (Blinks) Well that was a creative guess . . . (looks over to her brother quizzically) Would I write a rape scene?

(brother Fier shakes his head and grins like a fox) You don't have the stomach for it.

Miss Kyoshi: I'm glad I could cater to your tastes. I take it you've read Rujutoshi's stories? She does LOTS of Hiei/Yusuke stories.

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: I hope the wait didn't kill you. (Smiles and waves playfully)

Lady Pearl Lightquest: . . . . . . . what did you say about hurting your sexy men? Oops.

JitaYusuke: Yes they are very sexy together (smirks). I'm glad I made someone's day, and don't worry because I have no intention of abandoning this fic. Heehee . . . so much fun times on the horizon . . .

HieiUrameshi: Glad you like it. (smile)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'M BACK! I scared the hell out of my sister when my writers block disappeared after seven frickin' months of agitation! She was driving down a busy street when my inner light bulb turned on and I quite literally screamed. I thought she was going to kill me. . . . . - Sharys

Disclaimer: Characters used here are not of my own creation, but the world they are in as well as the societies are all mine, MINE I say!

Speak To Me Of Freedom 

By: Sharys Aogail

Chapter 6

Hiei could no longer say what he thought of Yusuke, and was currently at a loss of what to think. The younger man had more faces then he had thought him capable of, from lazy deserter, reckless but efficient soldier, to rouge mage. Bloodlust he could deal with. All his life Hiei had dealt with those with violent tendencies and had long since learned how to handle them.

He had an idea of what happened to Yusuke, but had never heard of it happening on that scale and certainly never in one so old. Just thinking about it made Hiei shudder. To suppress such power for so long . . . he didn't know how he had managed it.

Still feeling the effects of Yusuke's unintentional healing, Hiei picked up the pace, eyeing his companion as they went.

The further they moved away from the slaughter, the more panic seemed to take a hold of Yusuke. He moved at a reckless pace, crashing and stumbling through the thinning forest like hell hounds were nipping on his heels. Hiei followed close behind but wasn't completely sure if Yusuke was actually aware of him, much less his seemingly miraculous recovery.

Yusuke had every right to panic though. In Vahlkra mages were no more than tools to be trained, used, and discarded. Mages at such a high caliber were rare commodities that were quickly snapped up, usually at an early age. Such amage would be branded, trained and sent to the frontlines as a living tank. However, if they proved to be too willful or simply unmanageable they were destroyed, simply put down like a useless animal.

Hiei could only imagine what they did here, deep within enemy territory.

That was one thing to worry about, and there was still the fact that Yusuke had openly turned traitor in his defense. It was one thing to desert, quite another to slaughter a whole troop of superior officers.

In either case, they needed time. Time to think, time to recover, time to plan. Time that they simply didn't have so close to a hot-zone.

"Shit!"

Hiei's reflexes were the only thing that saved him from a humiliating crash, managing to come to a halt right behind Yusuke. Stepping up beside him, he instantly saw the problem. The forested hills had suddenly given way to a rather large gorge. The wide mouth dropped away into sheer cliffs down to a winding river some two hundred feet below. It was easily fifty feet across.

"Shit!" Yusuke repeated, pacing the edge and giving the distant river a venomous look. "Can't I just get a fucking break? Just one! What the hell kinda world is this anyway?" He suddenly kicked a rock, watching it accusingly as it soared across to the other side. "We need to get the fuck out of here dammit!"

"Stop making an idiot of yourself," Hiei growled, finally bringing Yusuke's attention back to him. "We're not trapped yet."

That said, Hiei approached the largest tree he could find and placed his hands against the trunk. Answering to the Shade's summons, black flames began to encircle the base of the tree, eating away at the bark and the moist wood beneath it. With a smirk he glanced over at Yusuke who was staring at him in confusion.

"You might want to move," Hiei said simply.

Before the younger man could respond, there was a monstrous crack and the whole tree came tumbling down, taking out several other smaller trees along the way. With a startled cry Yusuke managed to bolt out of its path, receiving a scraped shoulder for his inattention.

The Jantan whirled on the other. "Are you trying to kill me? What the hell was that about?"

Hiei nodded behind him, signaling for Yusuke to see for himself. Turning back to look at the tree that nearly crushed him, Yusuke blinked. The felled tree created a sort of makeshift bridge, the trunk being more that wide enough to support their weight.

"Well . . . damn."

With a derisive snort, Hiei leapt lightly onto the tree and began making his way to the other side. "You still have a day left before our deal is off. Besides, I sincerely doubt that I would use a _tree_ to end your life."

oOoOo

"What the hell is _that_?"

Hiei's head lifted from the equipment he was sorting through. Red eyes flashed with irritation. "What are you going on about now?"

"_That_!" Yusuke barked, jabbing himself sharply in the chest. His tattered shirt revealed a large black tribal pattern spread across his skin. Something he _knew_ he didn't have before. "What the hell is that?"

"You're joking." Hiei's voice was dull.

A look clearly stated that he was not.

Packing away the last of their salvaged supplies, Hiei shook his head. "Apparently Jantay doesn't teach their soldiers anything." He suddenly threw a small bag of ammo at Yusuke, smirking as he nearly fumbled it. "Or maybe you just weren't paying attention."

"I don't need the lecture," Yusuke ground out, pocketing the small bag for later. "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"When mages use a certain amount of power the energy bleeds to the surface, staining the skin. Different energies leave behind different patterns crating a unique signature. Most mages nover become powerful enough to develop them." The Shade gave him a condescending look. "But you should know all this."

Yusuke tried to shake off his growing uneasiness and asked, "Is there any way I can make it go away?"

"Of course. Go and get yourself killed. No energy, no signature." With a small smirk Hiei reached towards his katana. "I could do the honors for you."

In response Yusuke just shook his head and bonelesasly came to rest a little way from Hiei. His fingers traced his right wrist absently, the callused pads following the same path over and over. Now he fully understood the true meaning of the mandatory skin checks that he had been subject to.

He was an open target now, permanently marked for all to see. And the fact that he defected wasn't going to help matters either. He would have to be careful to keep it covered, to make sure no one else saw it.

It was his own fault, he knew. He shouldn't have lost control in the first place. It had been years since his last meltdown and even back then it wasn't of this magnitude. In the past he had always pushed it down, forced it away from him until he could no longer feel it. But it was still there, that energy, that heat was still dangerously close to the surface, never fading even as the hours slipped past. He wanted it to just go away . . . but . . .

"What about you?" Yusuke asked suddenly, in an attempt to distract himself.

"What about me?"

"Well you're a mage to, right? Do you have a signature?"

Yusuke remembered the tree bridge that the Shade had created earlier that day. He also remembered that after they passed, the same black fire that felled the tree then consumed it, leaving nothing behind but cinder and ash. If he had that much power so soon, he couldn't imagine what he was capable of in top condition.

Hiei seemed to ignore his question in favor of another. "Where will you go from here?"

He looked away. "Home if I can manage it." He shrugged. "If not . . . I don't know. Anywhere, it doesn't matter. I just want to be left alone. I didn't exactly volunteer for the this job you know, they just kinda threw me in." He turned back to the Shade. "What about you?"

There's that glare again. "My business is my own," Hiei snapped. Yusuke watched on as his face then became distant, and somehow a bit softer. "However . . ."

As if coming to his senses he suddenly fell silent. The hard look returned as he angrily rose to his feet and left their makeshift campsite

Their three day treaty was up, yet Yusuke had the feeling that the small Vahlkran would return.

oOoOo

He didn't know when the scouts found him, but later the men talked about it in hushed voices when they thought he wasn't conscious enough to hear. During one of his more lucid moments he recalled hearing how far gone he was when he was found. Apparently he had officially died on the operation table, but the medics somehow managed to revive him. Too damn stubborn to die, one said.

As days wore one, he began hearing the rumors. The scouts that had located him were quick to talk and word spread swiftly of the scene they had come across. The whole area had been littered with blood and bodies. The ones riddled with bullets had been the lucky ones. Speculation soon began to fly about what happened, since the one survivor was in no condition to correct them. A group of Shades, one guessed. Another thought the Vahlkrans had some new vicious beast that they were now unleashing upon the enemy.

As the tales grew wilder, he began to pay less and less attention to the rumors.

Soon a week went by, then two. Then finally one morning he grabbed the guard on duty, thoroughly terrifying the young man.

"Get me a phone," he rasped, "and patch me through to the Emperor. _Now._"

oOoOo

Author's Note: I'm thrilled to find that there are people really interested in this story. I hope people continue to enjoy it as time moves on until I finally finish the damn thing. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC! It may be a long while between updates, and I may hit a jam now and then, but I have the entire plot line laid out and all the major peole/places/events recorded plus some other random info that will probably never be used. It's the tiny details that are tripping me up. - Sharys

Special Thanks To:

KayHiei, cold-blooded-angel, Miss Kyoshi, XinnLajgin, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, LifeBurner4111, Shadowofanangel, Chrissy, Cursed Moon Blade, Sacral, and Vincent Lover001. Thank you all for commenting!

Yuki Amida: Yay for violence! Most stories would be boring without it!

Psychos-Anonymous: Yay! I have now been called and original artist AND original fanfiction author! (does the Fier-Fox-Dance) I'm glad that you found something interesting to read!

Rujutoshi: Ruju-Meg! (glomps) As always I enjoyed your feedback immensely and hope that the newest chapter is to your liking. I hope your doing well and I hope that your urge to write returns as well as any runaway muses (the slippery bastards)!

Hyperdude: (grins) Of course it is! Now all you need to do is figure out what is revelant and what is not. It's not always obvious . . . . Enjoy!

Kurai Tansaka: Of course I don't mind, it's actually kinda flattering that someone liked the name so much!

Shunsoku: Well I'm glad that I'm contributing to the AU community. And don't worry, like I said before I'm NOT abandoning this fic. I've put too much into it to just drop it completely.

Suryallee: Here's the next chappie for you! And thanks for checking on my DA account! Hugs to you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Storyline is Mine! The characters . . . . sniffsniff . . . sadly not the case. Speak To Me Of Freedom 

By: Sharys Aogail

Chapter 7

Kurama stalked down the hall, long tail flicking behind him in irritation. _Another_ summons to the dispatch office? He just got back from a three month long mission this morning and had yet to even wash the blood, dust and grime from his flesh. He liked the thrill of shedding blood, just like any other of his comrades, but he disliked how the stuff clung to everything. His hair especially.

It was to be expected he supposed. The whole base had been in a continual state of chaos since one of the newbies lost it, and in her panic caused the misfire of the largest elemental charge on base. From what he heard, the psychic responsible for that little stint had been brought before lord Enma himself. Kurama new very well that none of them would see her face again. Shame really, from what he had heard she had been a particularly beautiful woman.

An impulsive shiver ran through him. He prayed to the gods that her death was swift and merciful.

He rounded a corner and knocked sharply at the first door he came to. At a brisk "enter" he stiffly walked inside. Upon entering, a stocky middle-aged man looked up from an open manila folder to regard his guest.

"Kurama. Punctual as always I see. How was your trip?"

His tail twitched, but he stayed firmly at attention. "Successful, sir."

"Good, good. I heard you received your eighth armband, congratulations."

Kurama inclined his head slightly. "Thank you, sir. But somehow I don't believe I'm here so you can compliment me on my recent achievements." His ears flicked back against his head. "The point, sir."

The commander's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your not your usual playful self today. Very well then." He slid the folder across his desk and gestured for Kurama to take a look. "Your new mission. You leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Feeling more agitated by the minute, Kurama picked up the folder and started leafing through the pages. About halfway through, gold eyes flashed and he started snarling at the commander. "I don't do retrievals," he hissed.

"Well, as of now you do. Four days ago one of our Runners went MIA. It is now your job to locate the target, asses the situation, then report for further instructions."

Kurama finished flipping through the pages and bit back a growl. "There are no photos here, no identification. How am I going to recognize the target if I don't know who it is and what they looks like?"

"You are already familiar with the target, so ID is not needed. He's an old comrade of yours if I am not mistaken."

Kurama held a strong suspicion, but asked anyway. "Who?"

"Hiei Jaganshi."

His thoughts confirmed, Kurama's interest was peaked. Of course he remembered Hiei. They had been partners on several assignments over the years, one of which was for an excruciating ten-month stretch. The smaller Shade was an odd one to say the least. Kurama could honestly say he had never met anyone else so driven, and he respected the fire mage as a proficient soldier and a skilled swordsman. In a war where in the end nothing mattered except self-preservation, he was the only one Kurama knew that was fighting for the sake of another.

And because of this, his loyalty was absolute.

Some twenty minutes later, Kurama exited the dispatch office with a thoughtful expression. _Hiei . . . what have you gotten yourself into?_

oOoOo

_He panted as he ran further and further, towards the outskirts of the city. Faster and faster he ran, away from the blood and the bad men he was so sure were following him. His little legs often stumbled, but he didn't dare stop. _

_They wanted to take him like they did the others. Away, away, where no one ever saw you again. He didn't want to follow the others no matter how much he missed them, he didn't want to disappear! _

_Faster still, over fences and around sharp corners. Away, away to anywhere to anywhere familiar anything_ safe!

_A hoarse gasp escaped his lungs when a hand closed on the back of his shirt, suddenly ending his flight. He kicked and screamed, thrashing as a pair of arms wrapped around him._

"_Hey, hey! Shh kid, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!"_

_Finally exhausted, he stopped struggling. Big watery brown eyes turned up to a young and kind face framed by wavy pink hair. Suddenly drowned in relief, he trembled in her arms, choking back sobs. Her voice floated down to him, but he barely heard her._

"_It's alright, you're fine. They're gone, they're gone."_

Everyone's gone,_ he thought. _They're never gonna come back . . . .

_They're all dead._

oOoOo

Yusuke woke up shivering. His eyes darted about as panic ghosted along his mind. Realizing he was in the woods alone, he forced himself to calm down. The dream wasn't that bad, he was being irrational.

He sat up and rubbed his arms vigorously, trying to work some heat back into them. He paused at the tattoo on his wrist, the outline of the phoenix barely visible in the darkness of night. His fingers traced it deafly, barely brushing the skin.

_All dead . . . _he though, as if he needed the reminder.

He killed them.

oOoOo

Hiei was lingering high in the treetops, and had been there since the sun had disappeared below the horizon. His eyes were cast towards the northern hills beyond which lay the Vahlkran border. Against the clear night sky, they were little more than faint silhouettes, but they were prominent all the same and loomed heavily on his mind.

He should go he knew. He should have reported back to base days ago and the longer he waited the more likely a search would be sent out. His thoughts briefly turned to his sister and his promise, but he cringed and swiftly pushed them away only to find that he couldn't.

It was a trap, he could admit that now. To himself at least. No matter how many jobs he pulled, or how many tasks he completed they would never keep their end of the bagain. They knew the only reason he cooperated at all was because of Yukina.

She was precious leverage that they would never willing hand over. Especially when it held sway over so powerful a Mage. Hiei inwardly scoffed at that thought, thinking back to how serious his injuries were. Some Mage alright.

Regardless, if he wanted to free Yukina he knew he would have to do it himself, and on his own terms.

Hiei was forcibly dragged out of his thoughts by a flood of foreign thoughts and images that suddenly invaded his mind, overriding everything else. It was too strong to block and Hiei had no choice but to give in and ride it out.

Running. There was blood and panic, so much red painted everything. A terrified child ran from men and deeds unknown. Too much, too young, oh _much_ too young! Faster, faster away . . . . Then the savior. It's _not alright_! They're gone! Gone, all disappeared, all _dead . . . _A kind face that stayed, waves of pink that never faded. It's alright, it's alright . . .

Hiei broke free of the connection gasping, clutching his head as the jumble of information tied to sort itself out. He was still reeling when he finally realized the source of the invasion.

From his vantage point Hiei saw Yusuke suddenly sit up, his body shaking like a leaf. The connection was unintentional, that much was obvious. Hiei watched him for a minute or so, Yusuke's dream still fresh in his mind and crystal clear.

"Who was she?" Hiei asked, his voice just loud enough to get the other's attention.

Yusuke started, instinctively reaching for his guns, but paused in mid-motion when he recognized the voice. The Jantan shook his head slightly. "What?"

"The woman in your dream, who was she?"

Hiei could feel the cold glare directed at him. "Reading my mind now?" Yusuke snapped.

The shade merely shook his head. "Moron, you were broadcasting. Anyone within a mile would have been able to pick it up!"

Yusuke looked sullen and his eyes suddenly seemed determined not to meet Hiei's. After a few minutes of silence Yusuke let loose an audible sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Her name's Genkai, and she's my mom. Or the closest thing I have to one anyway. She found me after . . ."

He trailed off and didn't continue. Hiei knew better than to pry further.

Hiei migrated down to a lower branch and tried to make himself comfortable. As the silence stretched, he watched Yusuke out of the corner of his eye. The Jantan squirmed where he sat, his fingers once again tracing his wrist before moving on to fiddle with a pouch on his belt.

Abruptly he looked up at Hiei with a toubled expression. "Do you have any family Hiei?" he asked, then just as abruptly turned away. "Er, never mind. Don't answer, I shouldn't have asked."

Hiei wondered at the question. He couldn't fathom why Yusuke wanted to know, but had a nagging feeling that it had _something_ to do with his dream. Hiei told himself that he really didn't want to know the connection. But the younger Jantan had answered his own question, and courtesy demanded that he should at least respond to this one.

"Hm, I have a sister," he responded simply. "My twin."

And left it at that.

Yusuke simply nodded, his lip giving a faint twitch.

There was another long batch of silence, this one lasting for the better part of an hour. Realizing how late it was, Hiei settled more comfortably on his branch, determined to get some rest before morning.

"Can I ask you something?"

Hiei suppressed a scowl. He had been half-asleep until Yusuke's interruption. "You're awfully full of questions."

The Jantan had the nerve to give him a small lopsided grin. "Bear with it. Anyways, what I wanted to ask was . . . when I woke up, what did you mean by broadcasting?"

Inwardly Hiei gave a resigned sigh. "Your thoughts are completely unguarded. Normally this is to be expected in undisciplined Mages. But your distress somehow amplified, forcing the dream_ out._ Meaning anyone with a hint of telepathy could have received it. I'm going to assume that's a direct result of awakening your latent abilities.

"Can you teach me?"

Hiei snapped to attention. "What?"

"The broadcasting thing. Can you teach me how to block it?"

"I don't . . ." Hiei fell deathly silent as he gave it some thought. Slowly he began to realize the massive problem he had on his hands. If there had been another Mage anywhere within Yusuke's range, they could have been found again. If Jantans found them, it was a guaranteed death sentence for Yusuke, and Hiei as well though they would probably take longer with him. But if they were found by Vahlkra . . .

There was a thought. What would he do if he and Yusuke were found by Vahlkra's forces? Yusuke would be killed. There was no way around that. Lord Enma would never allow him to survive . . . in fact, he'd probably carry out the sentence himself.

He shouldn't care. However . . . no matter how he looked at it he was indebted to the young Jantan. He helped Hiei even though he was an enemy and he didn't want the help. He slaughtered his own in his defense, and even healed him (unintentional though it was). He owed this man his life three times over.

Obligation was a word that Hiei despised above all others, and took it very seriously. But there was only so much he could do.

"I'll try to teach you what I can," Hiei finally conceded. "At least until we go our separate ways."

"When will we do that?"

"When I'm convinced we're in a place where you can't get yourself killed by your own stupidity. After that I have my own business to attend to."

They didn't talk the rest of the night.

oOoOo

Author's Note: Hello All! A nice _long _chapter this time for you. Again, this story will be slow coming, but will _not_ be abandoned! Have faith fellow readers! I know where this story is going and how it will end (which is more than I can say about most of my stories) so sit back and enjoy, 'cause I'm in it for the long haul!- Sharys

Thanks To:

cruiseberry: Was that soon enough for you? (smile) Would you believe me that when I started writing this I was worried I was being cliche and a little obvious? Thank you for the wonderful compliments!

Demon Hiei's Girl- (looks frantically for a foxhole to leap into) I'm . . . sorry? It's alright that you were a little late in finding this, I'm just happy you found it at all. Sorry, no lemons! I'll read them with the next yaoi-lover, but I'm afraid I would be a little too embarassed to actually write one . . .

Suryallee- I got distracted . . . . and so it goes.

Spiritwave13- Writer's block is very frustrating! And you're not the only one who gets distracted! (nervous laugh) My story is spicy? (knaws to check flavor)

Rujutoshi- I'm so glad you urge to write hasn't fled completely, it would be such a waste. And I'm glad you still read this! Your opinion matters a lot considering you got me hooked on this pairing . . .

hyperdude- Don't strain yourself trying to figure it out, I was trying to be as vauge as possible while still making sense to me . . . and hopefully to you guys in the end . . .

Skittles- I like to keep you guys guessing! (smiles)

XinnLajgin- (pouts) Genius can't be forced you know!

Kit-kit- Here ya go! Another chappie lined up for ya!

And anyone else that I missed! THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

Speak to Me of Freedom

By: Sharys Aogail

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . .

Chapter 8

The first problem presented itself the very next morning. They argued about their destination, since the Shade seemed determined to see Yusuke to relative safety. But since "safe" wasn't truly possible while at war, they had to think more along the lines of "secure". His old flat was out, that much was obvious. Yusuke's landlady would turn him in with a smile. He had no real friends to speak of, so he was out of luck there as well.

"Are you _sure_ there is no where you can go?" Hiei ground out, somewhat agitated.

The younger man scratched the back of his neck, grimacing. "Well . . . I _guess_ we could try my folks. But gods, I haven't seen them in years. But they always keep to themselves . . . and only go into town every so often. I guess that would be a place for me to go. It's way up in the mountains though, up in Kahvin . . . It'll take a while to get there . . ."

"How far?"

Yusuke eyed the smaller man, brows furrowed. "You serious?"

"If you say that it's the best place to leave you, then yes. Now how far?"

Yusuke blinked. "Shit, you _are_ serious!" He actually thought for a moment, trying to picture their last known location. "It's about three hundred miles south-west from here give or take, and I only know how to get there after a certain point. Before that we're screwed. Maybe . . ."

It was then that the Jantan remembered a conversation he had with one of his comrades, back when they were both in basic training and no one was around to hear. He had spoken of a sister who often helped refugees and other more shady characters. Whoever really needed to get away or to find somewhere. "_In case you ever get in really deep_," Kuwabara had said. "_Even a smartass like you fucks up now and again._"

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, that won't work . . ."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"One of the guys I knew back in basics was saying how his big sis liked to help people, especially the ones she shouldn't. Fugitives and such. Showed me a picture of her and everything, but I have no _frickin'_ clue where this chick lives!"

"Was this picture in some sort of wallet?"

Yusuke jerked a little. "What the _hell_ kinda question is that?" After a grilling stare the Jantan answered. "Yeah, it was. Why does it matter?"

Hiei rolled his eyes in frustration but stepped closer to his companion. "I want you to recall it to the best of your ability. I know it's difficult for you, but _think_."

Before he had a chance to respond Yusuke suddenly found a pair of hands touching the side of his face. He was suddenly reminded of another Vahlkran, a dying woman with blood coated hands.

_Focus Yusuke! _Hiei's voice snapped and suddenly he remembered what he wanted him to do.

He remembered the long-ago conversation with Kuwabara, and the photograph he had proudly shown him. He could clearly see a younger Kuwabara standing next to a brunette woman with a cigarette held up to her lips. The image froze and suddenly Yusuke got the distinct feeling that he wasn't in control anymore. The wallet encasing the photo came into sharper focus, revealing an old ID with his dead comrade's picture on it. It became clearer still, showing general information. Name, age, weight, hight-

Adress.

_Got it._

The hands were withdrawn and suddenly Yusuke was back in control.

A second later Yusuke lunged forward, laying Hiei out flat with a solid punch to the jaw. "If you _ever_ fucking do that again, I'll run you through with your own damned sword! Got it!"

Hiei recovered quickly, glaring acidly at the taller Jantan. "Would you have been able to remember that much on your own?"

Yusuke clenched his fists together, struggling to keep himself under control. _No, but . . . if he had seen something, if he saw . . . _

"Do you still want to learn how to guard your thoughts?"

Yusuke glared. "Will I be able to block whatever it was that you did?"

"Yes."

He nodded then started collecting what little supplies they had in silence.

OooOo

As they traveled, Hiei taught Yusuke as promised. It was basic stuff mostly, learning to feel and to control energy, specifically that centered around the mind. As far as teachers went he had little patience, but Yusuke was very persistent. Once he could feel and consciously direct some of his energy, it was easier for Hiei to instruct him how to shield his thoughts from others and effectively keep prying minds out.

Hiei could still slip past the barriers, but the Shade had explained that he was a stronger psychic than most. Thankfully Hiei kept to himself when they did their little lessons, and if he _did_ see anything Yusuke didn't want him too, he sure didn't show it. At the very least, he could tell Yusuke where his defenses were weak.

Once he could safely keep his thoughts tucked away, Yusuke took it upon himself to take his training a step further. When it was Yusuke's turn during night watch he took what he learned from Hiei and applied it to the powerful Mage energy that he could still feel coursing through his skin. Like with his thoughts, he slowly began erecting a wall around it, closing it off. Then he suppressed it, confining it to a smaller and smaller space and thickening the walls until he couldn't feel it anymore.

It always resurfaced, only to be shoved back more harshly than before.

He remembered the first time he had lost control and the promise he had made to himself. He had almost broken it once and was determined not to do it again.

With this firmly in his mind he clamped the walls down harder, firm in his resolve.

oOoOo

Keeping their destination in mind, it was only a matter of time before they had another encounter with the enemy one way or another. It didn't take long. After four days they stumbled across a large troop of Jantan soldiers hastily making camp for the night. It was cold out and a fine rain had started pouring down from the sky. The mistiness of it made visibility low.

"They'll pick up our trail tomorrow," Hiei said quietly. "You know that right?"

The two of them were hidden behind a small outcropping of rocks where they could peek over and examine the growing camp. Yusuke sat quietly next to his companion, swiftly cleaning and reloading his magnums with salvaged ammo while trying to keep it dry. His movement were slow and deliberate and his expression was serious.

"Then we just have to make sure that they can't follow us," he murmured, almost to himself.

"A preemptive strike?"

Yusuke grinned and spun the chamber closed. "You got it."

oOoOo

The two sentries stood out in the dark, their backs facing the camp. The wind chill made it feel bitterly cold despite their doubled jackets. They joked halfheartedly, passing a cigarette back and forth between them and taking small sips of pilfered liquor to keep warm. No one really wanted the later shifts, and any who were picked for the night were doomed to three hours of boredom. Their own dumb luck, they supposed.

The rain had let up for now, but thunder off in the distance promised that it would be back soon. It didn't bode well, especially if it was still raining tomorrow morning. No one looked forward to being ordered to trudge through the mud.

As they talked, one of the guards suddenly blinked in confusion as hands grabbed his partner, twisting his neck until there was a wet crack. Before he could shout an alarm, another hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him as a sword suddenly spouted through his chest.

Both guards fell silently, dead before they even hit the ground.

oOoOo

The whole camp was in an a state of mass chaos. Most of the men were already dead, and bodies were strewn everywhere in various degrees of dismemberment. Those with bullet wounds and sword slashed were the ones that got off easy. The tents were all on fire, slowly being eaten by black flames that even the rain couldn't douse, and some men could be heard screaming, still trapped inside.

Those that remained capable of fighting faced off against the monsters responsible for the carnage. They fought like they were possessed by demons, cutting through the survivors with a chilling ease.

One was vicious in his efficiency. Men crumpled beneath his sword and turned to ash from the dark flames that bent to his will. The other was terrifying with his unpredictability. He glowed with mage energy, dark eyes flashing solid blue as he fought with his bare hands, his guns long since forgotten in their holsters.

Amidst the screams and blood, sharp red eyes spotted a small machine with a glass lens and blinking red light. The eyes narrowed and silver flashed.

oOoOo

"I've seen enough. Shut it off."

The large screen turned to static then went black. Everyone sat in uneasy silence, nervously waiting for their superior to speak first. A pale haired man sat at the head of the table, his heavily tattooed face darkened by his serious expression. He rested a long finger against his temple.

"Who are they?"

A slim man leaped up, his mousy voice shaking as he spoke. "Sir, w-we have managed to identify the taller one. Private Yusuke Urameshi, reported missing approximately two weeks ago during an elemental explosion, presumed dead. However a more recent report submitted by one of our captains suggests that he was responsible for a small massacre about ten days ago. We have no information on the other."

Raizen scowled. "Of course we don't. Any fool could see he's one of Vahlkra's Shadow Runners." He propped an elbow on the table and laced his fingers together. "How many casualties?"

"Approximately forty three, sir."

"Approximately?"

Many were torn limb from limb. Only so many pieces were recovered." The man paused. "What are your orders sir?"

"Contact my top Hunters. I have a job for them."

"Yes sir."

oOoOo

Author's Note: This was an extremely difficult chapter to write. I was ready to rip my hair out when I realized that all the chapter breaks were more or less necessary! Grr. Well, things get interesting from here on in, and I've already started on the next chapter. THANKS EVERYONE! You're all being very patient!

I did an illustration if anyone's interested: http/ THANKS:

XinLajgin, BballAnimeLover89, Kit-kit, Spiritwave13, ShadowAili

Sacral: Sorry, All the compys I've been using are not my own, so there would be no point to binding me to them! (and hopefully there's no need for that . . . . )

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: You will see how the fox will fit in all in good time! (grin)

Rujutoshi: Hey I'm just flattered that you still read this! And I still love your stories, even if their not YYH. Teehee, I gave you the urge to write . . . .

Cruiseberry: Oh, stop, your embarrassing me! (blushes under praise) But Thank YOU!

Gabster4867luvFMA: Of course!

WhiteDragonShiro: Sadly . . . I cannot tell you what becomes of our favorite Fox. Wouldn't want to spoil the story now do we?

404.ERROR. : I hope this was soon enough for you! I really appreciated all your feedback, especially chapter by chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so much, and am flattered that you think so highly of it! It's nice to know that my writing is effective! (bows) thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakuho characters do not belong to me. Sadly.

Chapter 9

He shuffled and reorganized the thick stack of paperwork for the fifth time. Bright brown eyes scanned the final page before furiously reshuffling them and beginning all over again. Halfway through he groaned dramatically and banged his fist against the table, his free hand coming up to massage his eyes. For such a young man there were already the tell-tale signs of over-work and fatigue.

He didn't really mind the missions. They kept him busy and delayed the mountains of paperwork everyone seemed to pawn off on him. And besides that, it actually got him outside, keeping himself in shape and active. No, what annoyed him was that every time he was dispatched he was always, always paired up with-

"GOOD MORNING!" The door crashed open, admitting a bubbly blue-haired woman.

Koenma gave an aggravated sigh. "Botan, you re supposed to knock before entering someone's office."

"Oh, but you don t mind!" she chirped, flashing her trademark grin. She lifted a folder into view, identical to the one he had received that morning. "I just got our orders! It sounds exciting doesn't it? Taking down two renegades and bringing them to justice. Oooh, it sounds just like a movie!" She fluttered about the room, suddenly clutching the folder to her chest and sighing dreamily.

Koenma gave her an agitated look. "Its not that simple and you know it. We don t know much about our targets except one is a traitor who was hiding his mage abilities and the other is a Shadow Runner. This is going to be dangerous one way or the other."

She just flipped her hair and played with it, the very picture of a young girl and not the soldier she was supposed to be. "You worry too much. We'll be more than enough to handle two measly mages. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Then tell me why every time you say that something goes wrong." Before she could say anything to disprove his observation, he rose and headed for the door. "Anyway, regardless, we leave in an hour. We should prepare for the worst."

oOoOo

"Hiei, wait up."

The rain had finally stopped, leaving a dead silence in its wake. Some two, three miles away from the charred remains of the camp, Hiei started to notice Yusuke lagging behind. Every time the other man slowed down, Hiei would bark at him irritably and Yusuke would up his pace.

"I'm serious, stop . . ."

Hiei stopped and rolled his eyes in frustration. "What's wrong, now?" He turned back and froze, his body suddenly held fast to the spot. "Yusuke?"

The Jantan was slumped against a tree for support, his breathing coming in rugged gasps. His arms were clenched tightly around himself while his whole frame shook uncontrollably. Faint wisps of his aura curled around him in flickering tendrils, bursting to life and then dying again.

"H-Hiei. I can't . . . can't-" Yusuke gasped sharply then, solid blue eyes lifting to meet Hiei's stare. "It burns! Oh gods help me, it's burning!"

Hiei rushed to his side when the other man fell. He touched Yusuke's shoulder only to recoil at a sharp burst of power and the Jantan's bloodcurdling scream. Yusuke's whole body began to spasm, his back arching clear off the ground, and his muscles clearly straining. His aura became more visible as it swirled around him, and the brighter it became the more he seemed to scream.

At a loss of what else to do, Hiei just reacted. Ignoring Yusuke's screams, Hiei grabbed his shoulders and forcibly pinned him down to keep him from harming himself. Hiei grit his teeth against the sudden overflow of power trying to surge through him, and quickly erected barriers to keep it out.

Thinking fast, Hiei ignored his previous warning and dove into Yusuke's mind, trying desperately to find the source of the problem.

It didn't take long.

Hiei swore vehemently.

The idiot had taken his lessons beyond their limits and had used the techniques he learned to suppress his newly unearthed mage energy. If it had been anyone else, anyone at all, there would have been little to no repercussions. A constant headache perhaps, or possibly fatigue. But with Yusuke it was like trying to stop a tsunami with a wall of rice paper. As a result, with no where else to go the power was burning him from the inside out.

There was simply too much power in too small of a space. If nothing was done immediately it could very well prove fatal.

Hiei made a quick decision and tore down his hastily made barriers. Yusuke's power flooded through him making every nerve ending tingle. Just as before, his own power took it in and instantly minor scrapes and bruises began to repair themselves. Hiei tugged at the energy, bringing as much into himself as he could and began channeling it, dispersing the excess as it came. It was something Yusuke should have been doing on his own, to keep his own high level of active energy from turning on itself. This was something Hiei did every day without realizing. It had become so routine after so many years that he did it instinctively.

But Yusuke hadn't been trained nearly as extensively as he had, and Hiei should have kept that in mind.

As he worked Hiei was nearly overwhelmed by the seemingly infinite well of power that resided within his companion. As quickly as he dispersed the energy more and more flowed to replace it, and with a sudden jolt he realized that this alone wouldn't be enough. Yusuke's energy rejuvenated much too quickly. With a growl he dug deeper, connecting their different energies and building channels as he went.

As the minutes ticked by he slowly felt Yusuke's aura recede as eventually his power finally came down to a manageable level.

Thoroughly exhausted, Hiei broke contact but left the channel that connected their power in place. He rocked back to sit properly, and only then did he realize that his knees ached from kneeling for so long. He sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hands before turning back to the Jantan.

While he looked on Yusuke's breathing calmed and deepened. His eyes were open slightly, the irises glazed but otherwise back to normal. After a minute or two his head tilted towards Hiei.

"You saved my life."

It was a hoarse whisper at best, but the Shade's hearing was keen.

Hiei looked away scowling. "You're an idiot. I promised you I'd get you to safety. That's very difficult to do when you're trying to kill yourself."

"Reserved for you right?" He saw the Jantan give a faint grin before slipping completely unconscious.

Cheeky bastard. Hiei stared at the man for a moment, and then settled himself in a more comfortable position. With his sword close at hand, he kept guard the rest of the night.

oOoOo

Kurama was confused to say the least. He used his sensitive nose to follow the trail and let his own observations tell him where his quarry went. It took him past the charred waste where the elemental explosion had taken place. He was interested to note that Hiei's sent was soon partnered by another, foreign one. One of them had bled. An enemy perhaps, or a hostage.

The thought was disregarded. Hiei was never one to take prisoners, it wasn't his style.

As the trail moved on the unidentified man remained, continuously side by side with Hiei's. A comrade? No, Hiei was a lone wolf to the core. He had tolerated Kurama on missions well enough because he knew to give the other mage his space and pulled his weight in a fight. But this . . .

There must have been something that he was missing.

Something suddenly vibrated against his ankle, demanding his immediate attention.

With a sharp sigh, Kurama pulled the ear piece from his boot and slipped into place. "Go ahead."

The radio crackled and a small, but distinctively feminine voice chimed through. "I have some information and new orders from dispatch. Our sources have informed us that the target has been sighted by the enemy, along with a companion. The two of them terminated a whole camp of Jantans. Be advised, the target's companion is a mage of unknown capabilities. Apprehend both target's alive. That is all."

The radio crackled once more before falling silent.

Kurama just stayed there, turning her words over in his head. So Hiei did have a companion. Many questions ran across his mind and no matter which way he looked, he didn't have an answer for any of them.

oOoOo

Author s Note: Nope, definitely NOT abandoned. Alright guys, the reason why this one took such a ridiculously long time (seriously I'll be surprised if anyone is still reading this) is because right after I initially finished the chapter the file got corrupted and I had thought I had to start from scratch. After many nights of frustration and writers block, my boyfriend and I somehow salvaged the file.

Also, this was a difficult chapter to write. It's a crucial moment of the story and I was really worried about how I was gonna pull it off. And I won't know if I did well or not until I get later into the chapters . . . . There's a lot more to come people. And things only get more complicated here on in. –Sharys (still very much alive!)


End file.
